Noggin (2019 revival)
Noggin is a revival of the 1999-2009 channel of the same name launched in 2019. It premiered 10/01/19 along with The N. Shows There is a large list of the shows that air on the channel. If it's on bold, means it airs every Friday. If it's on Italic, means it's not on the website. * Oobi * Bubble Guppies * Dora the Explorer * PB&J Otter * Caillou * Stanley * Little Bill * Max & Ruby * Ni Hao Kai-Lan * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Peep and the Big Wide World * Gullah Gullah Island/Binyah Binyah * Chuck's Choice * The Mr. Men Show * The Backyardigans * Pocoyo * Hey Duggee * Hi-5 Party * Sammy and Friends * Pingu * Nature Cat * Peppa Pig * Bob the Builder (original only) * PB&J Otter Mascots * Moose A. Moose * Zee A. Owl * Feetface A. Bluey Sign Off ID Moose and Zee are seen brushing their teeth, then put on their pajamas, and sleep on the bed until The N starts. After The N starts, the screen fades to black, and The N's sign on begins to air. Sign On ID Moose and Zee are waking up, then put off their pajamas, go to the living room and turn on the TV, and Feetface is shown on the TV, then he says: "Welcome to Noggin! Have fun watching your favorite shows" And Feetface walks away, then a random episode of Dora the Explorer starts to begin, as the result Noggin starting and due to being the first show in the schedule. Website https://earthbros.wixsite.com/nick-jr Screen Bug Evolution * January 10-January 11 2019: The screen bug was purple, with the Noggin Bowl's color being yellow, to match Playhouse Disney. * January 11 2019-present: The screen bug is now fully colored. 5STAR block * January 22 2019-present: It's the ordinary Noggin logo but the "bird" on top was replaced with the 5STAR logo. Also, it's black and white. Episode Removals All controversial episodes were banned from airing on the block on 5STAR. The Backyardigans * "Horsing Around" was removed due to Uniqua and Pablo arguing. This cannot be watched in Nickelodeon Plus. * "Best Clowns in Town" was banned due to Tyrone screaming "CLOWNS!!", but due to his like of clowns at the end, it can be watched in Nickelodeon Plus. Caillou * "Caillou Goes to the Circus" was banned because Caillou was acting like a brat. This cannot be watched in Nickelodeon Plus. * "Caillou's Crossword" was banned because Caillou learned the word "stupid". This cannot be watched on Nickelodeon Plus. * "Caillou's Getting Older" was banned because of Dead Animal themes. It cannot be watched on Nickelodeon Plus. This, however, can be watched on the 5STAR block. Chuck's Choice * "Poultry on Motion" was banned due to PeTA references. This cannot be watched in Nickelodeon Plus. Oobi * "Uma Dreams!" was banned because Uma got a nightmare and referenced horror movies. This cannot be watched in Nickelodeon Plus. Category:Fanon Category:TV channels